User talk:Phineaslover1
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Phineas and Ferb Runaway Hit! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 22:21, 6 April 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Welcome Welcome Phineaslover1, I am Perryfan and I got a question for you. On your page, you got Pedro in the part for some of Phineas and Ferb's friends. Do you got proof of this? If you do, contact me in my Talk page or you can answer me hear. —Perryfan 00:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I think this user's having a little trouble. on Perry Lays an Egg, he adds a promotional poster in the gallery that has nothing to do with the episode. Do you agree? Phin68 00:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::You are talking about the Perry wall paper that said Perry The Platypus it does nothing .. I agree we might need to talk in my talk page to discuss about this so see you there. —Perryfan 00:48, 26 April 22009 (UTC) :::Agreed. Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki Phineaslover1, we have talk about the picture you put in Perry Lays an Egg and User:Phin68 and I decided you can put this in the Phineas and ferb fanon wiki. There you can put anything you want. So click in the part from the laft that says Phineas and Feb Fanon Wiki and you can put your picture there.—Perryfan 01:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Page Please don't put irrelevant images or videos in articles like on Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst. It is considered spam. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 20:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Please don't remove comments on your talk page. It's against policy. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 14:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, I'm Phineaslover1 Thanks for all your support in helping me on this wiki, guys! Re:Misthi I'll answer this for him: the website where the information for the episode had an image caption confirming her name. The Flash {talk} 15:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) WE LOVE TO PLAY! THANKS FOR THE RINGS CHARLES! Phineaslover1, why did you name a picture of a tournement a crazy name? Charles (in the episode) never gave them rings. They never talked crazy as well. Phineasnferb 14:39 23 June 2009 (UTC) Editing tip Just so you know, you don't have to add the / to all of the BR tags (changing them from ' ' to ' '). The wikia server does it for us when it processes what we've edited into XHTML commands for your web browser to display. Since that's handled automatically for us, we can skip adding those. — RRabbit42 01:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :You sure the html parser in everyone's web browser doesn't do it to? --Zaggy1024 (talk) 02:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : I checked the source file on Internet Explorer 6, Opera 9.6 and Firefox 2.0. Even a page on this wiki does not have the / in the BR tag, it gets it amongst all the other XHTML code that make up the web page. — RRabbit42 03:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Taco Night Page Question Does this Wiki really need the Taco Night page? Phineasnferb 19:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Poll No, actually, I think we have enough features on the main page that we need to vote on. The Flash {talk} 20:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Definitely not. Polls are not for important things, which Featured things are. The Flash {talk} 20:46, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Mind if I make an answer too? Well first of all The last thing I wanted to do was to have rapid nominating for Song of the Month. Becuase, don't you know keap rapidly nominating pics in FPM? So instead of stupid nominating, I thought that we can do polls. Now the polls were not mean't for FA or FPM. So Phinlover, I don't think we should completely change to polls. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Big Ideas PhinLover, Please stop editing Big Ideas. It says pleas refrain from editing it. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Why did you double "It say/it says"? I'm gonna change it. It just sounds wrong. ;) —M i 05:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC)e ::It was a Typo Mai. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:31, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Oops Oops, sorry about editing that page you were editing, I noticed a typo and fixed it without reading the header thing. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) In use template usage Don't use that template when you're just going to do one edit, please. It makes people think that they shouldn't edit the page, when they can actually do some good. Unless it really is heavy editing, please don't put that there. --Zaggy (talk) 21:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Picture for the Gazette You can upload the picture and I will temporarily delete it so prevent everyone from seeing it. When it's time to publish the newsletter, I will undelete it. — RRabbit42 17:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Whenever you're ready, go ahead and upload the picture. — RRabbit42 23:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 What kind of subject would you be interested in writing about? — RRabbit42 05:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Do you have a fan-fiction columm? I would be happy to do that! Or, I could write brief episode summary articles. -Phineaslover1 21 November 2009 (UTC) ::Kinda. The "Doofenshmirtz Activity Task Force report" and "Pages from The Book" are fan fiction that I write, but they're a very specific kind of fan fiction. We got to point A, so what lead up to it earlier in the day? ::How about this: Would you be willing to look at the fan fiction that's being written on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon site and give us a review on the really good stories? A lot of times, the people that write fan fiction on our wiki put in "here's my idea that's one or two sentences long" and that's all they have for their story. If we can show them that the Fanon site has good stories, then maybe they will be encouraged to go there and write good stories of their own. — RRabbit42 06:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Þ